


When the Moon Comes Out from Behind the Shadows

by caidanu (Zanya)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Religion, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/caidanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Every 200 years, the main family of the Uchiha clan must offer up their firstborn, a pure and untainted sacrifice, to the Moon God in order to receive his blessing. While Itachi has always known and accepted his fate, when he reaches the land of the gods, he discovers the stories he had heard about his destiny were only partially true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamcager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcager/gifts).



Itachi stood in front of the mirror, examining the robes he had put on, making sure they completely covered the tight, scant clothes he had on underneath. Today he would finally meet his fate. He had prepared himself for this moment from the time he was a child. His father and mother had always told him that someday he would have to leave the village and serve the Moon God. Now, on his eighteenth birthday, Itachi had to fulfill his duty to his clan and family. If he didn't, the burden would undoubtedly fall on Sasuke.

A soft knock on the door drew his eyes away from the mirror. Time seemed to move too fast today for his liking, and there was nothing he could do to slow it down or stop it. Sighing, Itachi walked over to the double sitting chair and sat down. “Come in.”

The door opened slowly, and a dark tuft of spiky hair appeared. Soon the rest of Sasuke followed. “Father sent me to get you.”

“Sasuke, sit down with me for a moment.” Itachi patted the space next to him, grateful for one last chance to see his baby brother before the ceremony. 

Sasuke moved towards him, slowly, and Itachi knew why his brother hesitated. Last night when he put Sasuke to bed, it had been strange for them both. It had been a few years since he tucked Sasuke in, but one last time… that’s all he wanted. And his little brother indulged him, both of them knowing they would never get a chance to see each other again.

When Sasuke sat down, they sat there silently for a few moments. Soon he would have to go to the temple and prepare himself for the ceremony. By midnight tonight, he would have to recite his lines and drink the sacred water so that he could be offered up to their Moon God. Still even though he had prepared for this moment his whole life, he couldn’t help the bitter feeling of regret that swelled inside of him. He had never asked for this. He didn't want it. 

Itachi tried to still his nervousness as he drew Sasuke’s head onto his shoulder. “I shall miss you the most, Sasuke.”

When Sasuke’s body began to shake, Itachi could feel the first of his tears trickle down his cheeks. This would be harder for him than he thought. He knew saying goodbye to Sasuke wouldn’t be easy, but he thought he could control his feelings better. Instead, the both of them were left clutching onto the last remnants of their bond as brothers and as friends. 

Itachi reached his hand down and wiped the tears from Sasuke’s face, a faint smile on his lips that betrayed how lonely he felt. Shifting his body to give them more room, he looked down and noticed Sasuke was looking up at him.

“Why you?” Sasuke looked up at Itachi, a look of anger crossing over his face. “Why can’t it be someone else?”

“Because, father is the head of the clan.” Itachi curled his fingers around Sasuke’s arm like his body thought if he didn’t let go, then he wouldn’t have to say goodbye. “If not for me, it would be you Sasuke.”

“I don't care,” Sasuke whispered and held onto Itachi tighter

“Don't forget me, Sasuke.” Itachi watched the clock, knowing that seeing it run down didn't help, but he couldn't stop doing it either. 

This was their own way saying goodbye to each other, and he wanted to know exactly when it would end. Itachi needed it. Sasuke on the other hand probably needed to avoid doing that. It hardly mattered, though. Right now, they would not be disturbed. He had already done his duty by speaking to their parents this morning. Itachi rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, squeezing it tightly, and sighed as they both allowed themselves to be comforted one last time because this time tomorrow they’d both be worlds apart.

~*~

“Uchiha Itachi, son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto.” The head Priest’s voice summoned Itachi loudly from the front of the temple. He stood several feet away from Itachi wearing white robes, his gray hair held back with a clasp.

The other priests and family heads were standing behind Itachi. All of them had come to see him off in hopes that it would bring them good fortune and please the Moon God. He could hear them murmuring, and fought back the urge to look behind him. The head Priest silenced them and continued.

“Itachi, it is your sacred duty to serve the Moon God for you clan and your family. Do you accept this honor to leave your family and your life for the service of our Moon God until you have fulfilled your use to him?”

Itachi contained the urge to bitterly ask what choice he really had. Sure, he could refuse, then the burden would fall on Sasuke or his family would be exiled from the clan in shame. The lower Priests had already groomed him for his duties servicing the Moon God, and there was no way he’d risk ruining Sasuke’s life. No, he would accept his fate for his family and brother.

Stepping forward, Itachi respectfully bowed his head. “I humbly accept my duties and will honor the clan by serving the Moon God for the next two hundred years. May his kindness and blessings be bestowed upon our clan. May his strength and courage flow through our veins so the Uchiha can remain the most powerful to keep our lands.”

“Then step forward and receive our blessing.” The Priest held out his hand and beckoned Itachi to come forward.

When he moved forward, Itachi had to resist the urge to look back at his father. They had never been on good terms. His entire childhood had never been his own. They had never agreed on anything, and a part of him knew that was because he had been forced into this existence. The clan regarded him as their savor while he felt like nothing more than a cheap whore.

Fortunately, Sasuke had been spared the pain of coming to the ceremony. Itachi had already said his goodbyes to his brother and did not wish for him to see this.

The Priest moved aside and began to recite the incantations. Soon a servant of the Moon God would appear to take him. Once the Priest had finished, Itachi stepped forward to take the plain wooden cup that held their sacred water. For a moment he hesitated then drank the water.

When he handed the cup back, a bright white light lit up the entire wall of the temple behind the Priest, causing the small door to momentarily seem like it had disappeared.

The room grew silent, and a man stepped out from the white light. His hair was a reddish-orange color and his faced had multiple piercings along the bridge of his nose and earlobes. There were also two spikes sticking out from the bottom of his lips. He wore a black cloak that had a red swirl clasp on the front.

Itachi stood proudly, not bothering to lower his eyes, knowing this man would only be his guide to the Moon God.

“Is this the man you’re offering?” his guide asked.

“Yes, Uchiha Itachi, first born of Fugaku, the head of our clan,” the Priest answered.

“Come with me, Itachi. The Moon God has been waiting for your arrival.” Itachi’s guide held out his hand.

Itachi stepped forward and took his hand. He could hear a gasp, and knew his mother was crying, but he kept his eyes forward. There was no sense in looking back now for it would break his heart to see her in such pain. Instead, he took the man’s hand and walked through the white light. When he reached the other side, he immediately saw that they were in a huge structure, most likely the Moon God’s palace. They stood in a hallway, and he could see a large set of doors at the end.

When his guide turned around, Itachi noticed a large pale moon on the back of his cloak, a sign that he was a servant of the Moon God. Without saying a word, the man started walking down the large hallway.

Itachi walked behind the man with reddish-orange hair, careful to keep his eyes down like the Priests had taught him. Before long, dawn would be coming up over the Uchiha's land. He could imagine how Sasuke would get up in the morning, excited to start his day as a hunter only to realize that father would be taking him instead.

Now with the ceremony done, and his family out of his reach, Itachi could feel a small prickle of fear for the unknown, not something he usually felt. But in this room, he was powerless. The Moon God could deem him unworthy, and then his family and clan would suffer the consequences. He didn’t want to bear the thought of their lives being ruined because he had messed up.

Moving in small careful steps, Itachi kept up with his guide without hurrying towards his possible demise. If felt like time had slowed down and their walk across the hallway would take forever to end.

Finally, the man stopped, and Itachi glanced up, his curiosity overriding his sense of propriety. They stood in front a large set of double doors. There were two large panels, one on each door. The panel to the left had a picture of the Moon God watching over a small village. On the right, there was a picture of the Uchiha fighting a fierce battle while the Moon God watched over them. Rubies and Diamonds adorned the inner edges of the panels, and the doorknobs looked to be made from gold.

Two guards, dressed in leather armor stood before them. Their armor consisted of leather arm and leg braces, a full plate that went down to their knees. All the armor was reinforced with metal panels stitched into them. Both the guards also wore boots that were made like the rest of the armor. The guards nodded to them and opened the doors.

Itachi stepped through the doorway into a large lighted room. He immediately bowed his head again. He was now in the presence of the Moon God. From what he could see in his brief glance were a few guards standing by, but the room was otherwise empty. The floor below him had a deep reddish hue with black flecks peppered throughout and looked like it was made of marble.

“Bring him closer, Yahiko. I want to take a look at him.”

A deep voice echoed throughout the room making a chill run down Itachi’s spine. The voice commanded enough authority for Itachi to realize whose presence he was in for only a God could instill both awe and terror so quickly. Itachi's instincts told him to run, to flee this place and go home to his family, but he stood still and waited.

The man who brought him, Yahiko if Itachi assumed correctly, wrap his fingers around Itachi’s shoulder, gripping it firmly. “Come with me.”

Itachi allowed himself to be led up the small set of stairs until they stopped at the foot of the throne. Holding back a sigh, he waited for his instructions.

“Look at me.”

Itachi carefully looked up. Curiosity along with wariness dominated his thoughts, but he didn’t forget his manners or his role. Once the grip on his shoulders left, he knelt down in front of his Moon God while keeping his eyes upward, not wanting to displease his new master. He wasn’t sure he could tear his away even if he wanted to.

Itachi had never seen hair that color before. The Moon God had hair the color of crimson, the richest color red, Itachi had ever seen. His skin was pale, though not pale like an Uchiha’s. And even though the Moon God had no smile, he could see inquisitiveness in those lavender eyes that seemed to bore into his soul.

“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” The Moon God asked.

“I am Uchiha Itachi, son of Fugaku.” Itachi placed his right hand on the Moon God’s knee, careful to only rest it lightly enough so that he didn’t seem to forward. “I am the Uchihas’ sacrifice, here to do your bidding.”

“I know you’re name, Itachi, but let me ask you this. Did you want to come here?”

Itachi could lie. He had done it many times to keep Sasuke out of trouble with their father. Here, though, in the presence of someone he would have to trust with his life, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “No. As you know, the first born son of our clan leader has no choice. It’s a role we’re born into.”

The Moon God chuckled, his shoulders moving up and down slightly. Tapping his fingers against the armrest, he looked Itachi over once more. “I think I like this one better than the last. At least he is brave enough to be honest. Take him to his room so he can prepare for dinner.”

Yahiko laid his hand on Itachi’s shoulder. “Follow me.”

Itachi stood up, and he found it difficult to force his eyes away from the God in front of him. He followed Yahiko to the door on their right, which opened up into a much shorter hallway than the one when he first arrived. They passed several rooms before coming to stop at the last door on the left. The door was a simple wooden door with no additional adornments. A part of him felt relived that he wouldn’t have to stay in an overly lavish room before dinner.

“This is your room.” Yahiko opened the door and let Itachi walk through. “I’ll send your servant by to help you get dressed. You’ll be expected to eat dinner with Nagato tonight.”

Yahiko shut the door, leaving Itachi alone. Looking around, he took in his room. It was far larger and more extravagant than he thought it’d be. The outside had deceived him. The room had been painted in a calming cream color. The bed, which had four medium posts on each end, looked big enough for him and maybe one other person to sleep in, and the bedding was a mixture of red and black. The bed had a small table next to it, most likely used to store fruit or wine.

His fingers moved across the smooth surface of the small wooden dresser that stood next to the door. Across the room, on the far right wall, there was a large amour. But what caught Itachi’s attention the most were the two glass doors that led out onto a balcony. He would definitely have to check that out later. If for some reason he was kept indoors for most of his stay, he could use it to enjoy fresh air and sunshine.

A sudden knock on the door pulled Itachi's thoughts away from the balcony. He glanced back at the door, tempted to say nothing at first, though his sense of duty and curiosity won out after a few long seconds passed. “Enter.” 

A young man hurried into the room, almost tripping over his own feet. He quickly recovered and stood proudly in front of Itachi, holding a folded pile of clothes in his arms. “Here, Master Itachi, I brought you these clothes to try on.”

Black garments were thrust into Itachi’s hand with and exuberance he had never seen. The boy had to have been around Sasuke’s age. His thick black hair had been cut short and shaped like a bowl, and he had big round inquisitive eyes with bushy eyebrows above them. The boy’s feet shifted back and forth like he was having trouble standing still. Itachi chuckled at the energy he exhibited.

“What’s your name, boy?” He lifted up the garments, noticing the cloth had a mix of black and blood red colors. His eyebrows knitted together. Itachi had to wonder if the colors were for his benefit or if the Moon God preferred anything that reminded him of the color of blood. 

“My name is Lee, Master—”

“Lee, thank you for bringing me my new clothes. I appreciate that.” Itachi bowed respectfully. “However, I must insist you call me Itachi.”

“But…” The boy’s face sunk for a moment before his bright smile lit up the room, and he nodded his head. “As you wish, Mast— Itachi!”

Itachi smiled. He had never seen someone with so much energy and motivation to do their job correctly. In the short time he had been here, Lee was the brightest spot in the place, though he knew that there'd be days when that kind of energy would feel exhausting. “When will I be expected for dinner?”

Lee looked at him with a confused expression. “Whenever Nagato decides to dine.”

“There’s no specific time?” Itachi didn’t comment on Lee’s use of the Moon God’s name. It was strange to him that a mere servant boy would feel so comfortable doing so.

“Our master eats whenever he wishes,” Lee explained excitedly, his feet shifting back and forth like standing still proved the most difficult task in the world. He looked ready to bolt off and run a marathon any second. “He doesn’t keep any schedules for it. When he’s ready, you’ll be summoned!”

The last part sounded a little too enthusiastic for Itachi’s tastes. He wasn't some spirit to be conjured at moments notice. He would rather have a set time instead of waiting to be called. Still, there wasn’t anything he could do about it. And even though a part of him wished to ask Lee more questions, he decided that more than anything, he needed to be alone for awhile. After all, who knew when he be summoned. 

Itachi covered up his irritation and politely smiled at Lee. “Thank you for all your help, Lee, but I think I want some privacy now if you don’t mind.”

“As you wish, Mast—Itachi!” Lee quickly bowed before exiting the room in a flurry of energy and exuberantly, shutting the door behind him.

Itachi winced at the loud banging sound that reverberated throughout his room. He briefly wondered if Lee was always like that if the boy actually knew how to stand still and slow down occasionally. 

Setting the clothes onto the bed, Itachi carefully unfolded them so he could get a better look. The shirt and pants were black and both had loose ties to hold them in place. A dark red outer shirt rested at the bottom of the pile and had no ties or buttons. When Itachi turned it over, he saw the Uchiha family crest stitched into it. Strange his clans symbol would be so openly displayed if he was to be a mere servant. 

Shoes and socks were notably missing. Lee didn’t give him any and Itachi hadn't thought to look or ask for them, though the temperature in the room felt comfortable enough that he probably didn’t need them anyway.

Getting out of the clothes he had worn to the ceremony provided a certain amount of satisfaction. Underneath his robes, he felt exposed, and the small amount of clothing the priests had required him to wear, didn’t cover enough of his body. It had been painfully clear they expected him to be the Moon God's concubine. Now he could be rid of them and temporarily dispose of the memory of what they had been used for. 

The belt to his robe easily came undone. Itachi let it let it fall to the floor and moved onto the next part—his fingers gracefully going over the leather cloth the covered his lower regions. Each side of his hips had a tied knot that kept the cloth from falling off. He undid the ties and slid the garment off his body, along with pulling the flimsy half shirt he wore over his head. That outfit had squeezed him in all the wrong places so he felt nothing more than relief to have it off.

After dressing himself in his comfortable new clothes, he sat down on the bed for a moment, feeling the soft texture of the bedding. The blanket was satin. Unlike silk, it felt soft and smooth no matter which way he ran his fingers over it. The temptation to lay down and sleep almost lured him in. Then the sunlight caught his attention and he turned his head towards it. 

Glancing over at the balcony, he slid off the bed and stood up, deciding that since he had extra time, he’d check it out.

Itachi opened up the glass doors and stepped outside. Time here was obviously different than his village. The sky had a reddish-purple tint to it now that the sun had started to set. There were two chairs, a lounging seat, and a small table. 

He walked over the railing and looked down. The view from the balcony overlooked a grassy area where some children were playing with a ball and some sticks. A large fountain that had a stone statue of a man stood in the middle. Watching the group of children, he wondered if Lee was out there playing. The priests had never told him there would be children here or so much laughter. Itachi had expected to be immediately be shuffled off to a private chamber where he would have to start his new duties in the service of the Moon God.

There was a forest past the grassy area and fountain. For all his worry, so far, he couldn’t find anything that would be too unbearable other than leaving his home, friends, and family. He supposed that was enough to take away some of the awe and shine. Still, it seemed more like paradise than a fated burden he had always thought he'd have to bear. Of course, he hadn’t been here long enough to make that assessment.

Itachi turned away from the children playing and sat down on the lounging seat on the balcony. His mind kept going back to all he had seen so far. The sound of laughter and water calmed him a little, and he closed his eyes, letting his sense of hearing appreciate it all the more. Lee had told him he would be summoned for dinner so a small rest couldn’t hurt. If anything, it would help calm his nerves and leave him feeling refreshed after a long day. 

He closed his eyes, let the warm breeze wash over his face, and then not too soon after, started to drift off.


	2. Part Two

When Itachi entered the dining hall, a woman with bluish colored hair stood on the far end of the room, talking to the Moon God. She wore a purple flower in her hair and a long black robe that had the same design that Yahiko had worn. Itachi knew the clouds represented the power of their god and his ability to reign above the earth. He also noticed that only people who seemed close to his new master wore that type of clothing so she wasn’t a regular servant, but obviously someone who held some status. 

The servant who brought him quietly left the room. Itachi stood silently and listened or at least tried to. Their voices were low enough that he couldn’t hear what they were saying. Then whispering came to a stop, and he realized that his presence had become known. 

The Moon God glanced up at Itachi, his eyes searching his new servant like they had before. He wondered why that kind of look was directed towards him. When Yahiko had first brought Itachi to him before, there had been a sense of hostility and desire to rebel even though nothing had happened. Itachi had tried to stuff those feelings down but couldn’t. Perhaps his new master could sense that. 

The Moon God waved his hand dismissively to end the conversation. “Leave us, Konan. We’ll continue this later.” 

“Yes, Nagato.” The woman bowed and left the room, smiling at Itachi on her way out. 

Turning towards his new master, he patiently waited to be told what to do and let his eyes wander over to food. It had been awhile since he had eaten, and his stomach was starting to grumble at the sight of meal before them. 

“You’re curious about what we were talking about.” The Moon God leaned back, smiled at him, and then chuckled. “It’s alright. I can tell. I’m right aren’t I?” 

Itachi balked at the statement. He didn’t like that his thoughts were so easily seen through and wanted nothing more than to prove the Moon God wrong. He couldn't, though. Sighing, he finally relented. “Yes, my lord.” 

“I see we’re back to that.” The Moon God's smiled faltered a little. He beckoned Itachi with his index finger. “Come closer and tell me what you want to know.” 

Itachi walked a few feet closer, only stopping when he was close enough to reach out to the table if he wanted. “I only wondered if you were talking about me.” 

“I will tell you if call me by my name.” The Moon God moved his chair closer to the table, a small playful smile on his face. “Go on, you can say it.” 

Itachi slowly breathed out, not wanting to give away his frustration. He didn’t want to disobey but the idea of calling his new master by his first name still bothered Itachi. It was something he would obviously need to get used to because it seemed like this particular request wasn't going to go away anytime soon. “Yes… Nagato. I am curious about what you were talking about.” 

Nagato's smile grew larger. “I would tell you except it’s a very private matter for Konan, and she would probably give me a hard time if I did. But we weren’t discussing you, I promise that much.” 

Not knowing what to say in response, Itachi only nodded his head and stood silent. Was his god teasing him? Testing him and his restraint? When he could no longer take Nagato’s eyes watching him, he look over at the meal before him. A far better distraction for the moment. The table had enough food to feed a small Uchiha army, and Itachi wondered if all this food was really for the two of them. While he appreciated the welcome, the idea of most of the food being thrown out bothered him. 

A large roast sat in the middle and there were trays of fruits and vegetables scattered about. Bread had been placed around the roast and smelled like it had just been baked. Three large flasks of wine sat next to the head of the table. Itachi's pangs of hunger only grew. Everything had happened so quickly that he hadn’t given eating much thought. 

“Sit down, Itachi.” Nagato gestured towards the seat the next to him. 

Itachi quickly obeyed and sat down. His stomach made another small grumbling noise. He hadn’t eaten anything since the morning of the ceremony. Now that the smell of the food permeated the room, his hunger began clouding his thoughts, making it difficult for him to concentrate. 

Three servants, dressed in simple white robes, came into the room. They began slicing the roast and bread. Soon their plates were filled with meat, fruit, bread, and wine poured into their glasses. Itachi watched the servants leave soon after. He sat there and waited for Nagato to start eating. 

“You don’t have to wait for me to start eating.” Nagato rested his cheek in the palm of his hand. “I can assure I won't be offended.” 

Itachi didn’t say anything in return. His training had made it impossible for him to start eating first. Servants were supposed to wait, and his role was that of a servant. So he waited until his god either started before him or ordered him to start first. 

“Alright. If you insist on waiting.” Nagato gave Itachi one last look before taking his knife and fork, cutting into the tender meat. 

Itachi waited for the first bite and then the next until after Nagato had almost cleared the plate before slowly bringing the first bite of the meat to his lips. The spicy juices from the meat made his stomach ache until he took a few more bites. The bread was soft and warm, the wine sweet. Once he started eating, Itachi found that he couldn’t stop. Embarrassment colored his cheeks over his own exuberance. The Uchiha priests would have been disappointed. A slight feeling of elation passed through him over the thought of upsetting the Priests. He wasn't exactly in a position to get revenge for all their impatience and intolerance of any deviation of their plan so this would have to do. 

When his stomach felt satisfied from the meat and bread and the hunger pains had subsided, Itachi picked up some grapes and a pomegranate and put them onto his plate. The juiciness of the grapes burst in his mouth with each bite. Cutting the pomegranate in half, Itachi scooped out the sweet, acidic insides with his spoon. He forced his hand to slow down now that his desperation to get more food in his body had been satiated. 

“Enjoying the food?” Nagato casually asked. “I had them prepare food you’d be used to. I thought it would help make this feel more like home.” 

That statement hit Itachi hard. He had been so caught up in eating that he had almost forgotten. Putting his fork down, Itachi focused on the food in front of him and tried to ignore the urge to lash out. Nothing on the table, no matter how good, would make him feel at home. His focus shifted from enjoying the meal to only making sure he had enough to eat so that he had enough energy to himself through the rest of the evening. 

“You don’t seem to be enjoying your meal anymore.” Nagato set down his glass of wine. “Tell me why.” 

Itachi swallowed his bite of food and looked up. “It’s not the same. It can never be the same as eating with my family.” 

“I see. By trying to make you feel more at home, I’ve upset you.” Nagato folded his hands together, already knowing Itachi’s adjustment might be harder than what he was used to. 

“No, you haven’t upset me.” At least Itachi didn’t feel any more out of place and homesick than he already had. He was simply being honest, though perhaps he should keep any extra commentary to himself for now. “The food is fine, my lord.” 

“Call me Nagato, please.” He exhaled softly and truly wondered if he would ever convince Itachi to use his first name. 

Itachi placed his napkin down onto the table and looked at the last remnants of his meal, carefully considering his master’s request. Itachi sighed; he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t even process his mind around it let alone do it. It seemed too personal, and when he tried before it had left an unsavory taste in the pit of his stomach. 

Even with his master’s explicit permission, Itachi felt that if he crossed that line, it would mean he had fully accepted his fate. Nothing so far made him feel he was ready for that. He shook his head, hoping that the matter would be dropped. “My apologies if you are angry, but that hardly feels appropriate given my circumstance.” 

Nagato looked at him thoughtfully. “Come walk with me, Itachi.” 

Even though he could have eaten more, Itachi obeyed and stood up and followed his master’s lead. They left the dining area and down the hall until they stopped at another set of double doors Itachi hadn’t seen before. He followed Nagato outside into the area where he saw the children playing earlier. Looking at it from above had given him some idea of what it looked like, but now that they were outside, Itachi felt so small in comparison to the vastness of the property 

The land stretched out over a few small hills until it reached the mountains in the north. South of them it led straight to the thick forest he had seen earlier. Itachi wondered how deep the forest was or if Nagato would allow him to explore it sometime. Spending time outside had always been one of his favorite pastimes, especially when he and Sasuke would play. If he could spend the rest of his days mostly surrounded by nature then his fate would seem less of a burden to bear. 

The sound of running water pulled his attention to the center of the back area. The fountain made the air around them feel cool. Only several more feet closer and water would have sprayed onto them. Itachi closed his eyes and let the sounds of the birds and insects overtake his senses. For a moment, it allowed him to forget why he had been brought here and what he would have to do to keep his family safe. This place was far more peaceful than he had imagined. 

“This all belongs to me.” Nagato stretched his arm out to emphasize his point. “For centuries, I’ve lived here and watched over my people. I’ve kept them safe. Made sure they’ve had food, clothing, and shelter.” 

Itachi’s eyes opened, and he gave his full attention to his master even though he wasn’t sure why he was being told this information. “I don’t understand… of course this all belongs to you. You are the Moon God.” 

“The Uchiha sent you here because of an agreement made between your clansmen and my father. When I took over, I allowed it to continue because I felt it was important to preserve your clan. It would allow them to live a better life.” A small, wry smile spread across Nagato’s lips. “It seems to have worked out for the best so far.” 

“For a better life?” Itachi bristled at the suggestion his fate had been determined by a deal struck with little or no regard for the sacrifice. “Why would you… how is that your decision to make?” 

Nagato looked at him and softy laughed. “Because, I can make such a decision. It is my right in exchange for power. The universe needs a balance, Itachi. There’s a constant push and pull for balance. Simply giving away power would only corrupt your clansmen. Itachi was still young and naive in comparison. 

He rested his hand on Itachi’s shoulder and gently squeezed. “If your clansmen don’t want the power I have to offer, they’re more than welcome to refuse it. Yet they don’t because they know the benefit of our arrangement.” 

Itachi stood still, unable to respond to what Nagato had said. Even though he had always known his clan relied on him to carry out his duty, they had never seemed put out by handing him over. Except for his parents and Sasuke. And Shisui. The bitter taste it left in him couldn’t be easily pushed away. 

“You look angry with me.” Nagato took his hand from Itachi’s shoulder and let it fall to his side. 

“I am angry because we mean nothing more than a bargain to you,” Itachi bitterly replied, though it stung more that he also appeared to be a bargaining chip for his own people. It was easier to blame someone else than completely accept everything his master told him. “Don’t you care about the people you’re supposed to protect?” 

Nagato frowned. “You feel so strongly about this, but it’s not that simple, Itachi. Without our agreement, your clan never would have survived all these years. It’s not a matter of feeling apathetic about the Uchiha. If I didn’t care, I would have let them die off a long time ago. I wouldn’t have agreed to such an exchange.” 

"But you could stop it, right? If I agree to stay indefinitely, you could stop it." Itachi held eye contact and didn't falter. This time he knew it would make a difference if he did. The thought of going home didn’t seem possible, but perhaps he would be the last one. The last exchange. He knew most of his clan members held onto the old beliefs, but a shift was taking place. The younger generations had begun to seek out a different existence. 

"I could, although annihilating an old tradition would take time, and an agreement with your clansmen." Nagato turned and looked out at the vast land before them. "Is it that terrible being here?" His eyes settled on Itachi once more. 

"Yes. You hold us here by force. I can't see how it could feel any other way.” Itachi’s eyes searched for answers, but his master’s face remained calm. 

“Are you here by force?” Nagato inched in closer, placing himself behind Itachi so that his charge could feel his warm breath and hear his words clearly without anyone else knowing what they were discussing. “Do you wish to leave?” 

Itachi backed up a little, and found himself flush against his master. He berated himself for it. He shouldn’t have done that. Not now. He didn’t know if he wanted to leave and their closeness made it more difficult to concentrate. There had been a word the Priests back home used for this kind of affect the Moon God had on people, but Itachi couldn't recall what it was. 

So he tried to place his focus back on the present, and the question asked of him. He had to wonder: If he left, would his clan suffer? With anything in life, there was always a choice. Even if that choice was ending his own life to get out of his duties. But he hadn't. He was here, and he had agreed to be here. “No, I’m here because I’ve chosen to do my duty and serve you.” Itachi tried to keep his voice calm as he turned and stepped back. They were standing too close to each other. He needed some space to think more clearly. 

With each step back that Itachi took, Nagato moved closer to make up for it. Itachi intrigued him. He really did hope his new charge decided to stay. They could potentially gain so much satisfaction from one another. “I wonder how much of a difference there is between being forced and doing it because you’re afraid of the consequences of choosing not to.” 

Itachi stopped moving and stayed silent, knowing it wasn’t an actual question but more of a thought. He didn’t feel there was much he could say to that anyway. Not without overstepping his bounds, which he had already done. 

“Let me ask you this.” Nagato gave Itachi a pointed look. “What would you do if I told you that you could leave, and I would still protect your clan? Would you go?” 

The question threw him off a bit, and Itachi frowned, uneasy about the implication. “No. I already gave my word that I would serve you. Looking for an out would be breaking it, and I won’t do that no matter how much it pains me to leave my family behind.” 

Nagato chuckled and then cupped Itachi’s chin. “You’re making it hard for me to give you a way out.” 

“Why would you want to give me a way out?” Itachi felt his stomach flip and chill ran down his back. Had he messed up bad enough that his master was eager to get rid of him? 

“Why would I want someone to stay with me if they’re miserable?” Nagato moved his hand up Itachi cheek. “Surely, you don't believe I’m that much of a monster.” He moved a few wind-blown pieces of hair away from Itachi’s eyes. 

Itachi resisted the urge to pull away and thought over what had been said. He hadn’t thought much about that because he saw no reason why his master would even think about his feelings or what he wanted? It didn’t make sense to him. The Uchiha priests had never prepared him for this. 

Normally, he would infer what someone else wanted and almost always got it right, but now Itachi knew there were too many things clouding his judgment. Being in a lesser position didn’t help. “Why do you care?” Itachi quietly asked, not wanting the conversation to end yet. “Tell me why, please.” 

“I care, because otherwise, what kind of god would that make me?” Nagato smiled ruefully at him. “The people here and where you’re from are under my protection. I like to think I’m a decent kind of god.” 

Itachi leaned back against the metal rails that led to the steps. The trees swayed back and forth in the wind. The wind had picked up but not enough to indicate a storm. Overall the breeze felt pleasant. It at least provided a brief distraction. Itachi debated if Nagato was testing him to see if he would push the boundaries of a servant or if he had been sincere with his words. 

“My lord—” Itachi began, only to be stopped by his master. He looked away, already knowing he'd get scolded. 

“I’ve asked that you call me by my name, Itachi.” Nagato gently grabbed Itachi's chin and turned his head so that they made eye contact. "I'd rather not keep asking you to do so." 

“But…” Itachi shifted his body, pulling out of his master's grasp, and looked down as he tried to figure out how to express himself properly without coming across as disobedient. 

“I don’t think my request is all that difficult.” Nagato tilted Itachi's face back up. "Why do you hesitate to comply with this one request?" 

“It goes against everything I’ve been taught,” Itachi quietly explained. “I don’t want to prove an unworthy servant.” Nor did he want to get too close to his master. It was one thing to do his duty; another to allow himself to actually grow fond of his situation. 

“You’re very dedicated to you job.” Nagato’s hand cupped Itachi’s chin once more. 

The touch against his face felt warm and rough and briefly, he forgot there were others outside. For a moment Itachi was certain they would kiss, and closed his eyes as he braced himself for the inevitable start of his duties, but then nothing happened. For a moment, he almost welcomed it. 

Then his master's hand pulled away suddenly. Itachi opened his eyes. “Have I done something wrong?” He suddenly felt cold from the loss of warm next to him. He couldn't explain the panic that wanted to bubble up to the surface and spill out. Instead, Itachi stood still and did nothing. 

“No. Never mind, Itachi.” Nagato frowned for a moment and then began walking through the door and back inside. 

Unsure of what just happened or what to do, Itachi cautiously followed behind, wondering if he had somehow said or done something inappropriate. If he had done something wrong, would it affect his clan? Given the earlier explanation, it wouldn't, but he couldn't be sure. Not when Itachi had no way of finding out. The doors closed behind him, leaving him to his thoughts and the sound of their footsteps echoing through the vast halls. 

~*~ 

Itachi sat straight up in bed, disoriented. “Sasuke,” he whispered. His eyes slid open, and Itachi was certain he could see Sasuke standing near the window. But the image began to fade away, and he remembered that he wasn't home. No. He had left. He didn't live with other Uchiha anymore, and Sasuke wasn't here but with their parents. It had only been a dream. His heart sank with that realization. 

Sighing, Itachi let his head fall into the palms of his hands and took a few deep breaths to calm down. He gave one last look towards the window, disappointed that there was nothing there, and then laid back down. Itachi pulled the blanket up and over his chin and burrowed in. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could go back to sleep. 

His attempts didn't last long when he startled all the way awake by the sound of thumping. Itachi tossed the blanket off himself and sat up. At first he had thought the noise was coming from outside, but the longer he listened the louder it grew until he realized that it came from inside his room. His heartbeat slowed down once he realized what was going on. 

Itachi turned his head towards the door to his room. Someone was knocking on it, and while a part of him wanted to ignore it, he knew he couldn't. His time was no longer his own anymore. He needed to get used to that. And the sooner the better so Itachi slid to the edge of the bed, grabbed his robe from the stand, and got up to answer. A guard stood in the hallway, waiting on the other side. 

“Nagato would like to see you now,” the guard simply stated as if summoning people in the middle of the night was normal. 

Perhaps it was normal here. Itachi curly nodded, pulling his robe tighter around his waist and followed the guard down the hallway. They veered left and passed the dining hall, towards the main hall where Yahiko had first left him. Now he knew exactly where the guard was taking him. They were headed back to Nagato’s throne. 

His thoughts wondered to what Nagato would ask of him considering he had been here for a day and treated as a guest and not as a servant. Would he be asked to comfort his master tonight? Or, perhaps he really had angered Nagato earlier and would now have to pay the price for his honesty, although Nagato had not only asked him if he wanted to stay, but had given Itachi the chance to leave if he wanted so punishment didn't exactly make sense to him. 

Itachi followed the guard, and kept his thoughts to himself, knowing he'd have to wait for any answers to his questions. They passed through the double doors, and into the throne room, where the guard promptly left him to stand before Nagato, alone. The silence in the room unnerved him, but Itachi kept eyes averted and his head down and waited for his instructions. 

“Look at me.” Nagato calmly ordered. 

Itachi slowly looked up. That was the second time Nagato commanded him to look up instead keeping his head lowered while in this room. The priests had explicitly taught Itachi that the throne room was sacred and demanded the utmost respect. Again, it seemed they were wrong about his position and what was required of him. 

Once his eyes were raised, he found it hard to look away. Not when he was being watched so closely. Itachi thought back to the first time they met. The same feeling had come over him. He had felt it earlier too, when they had gone outside. That warmth he had felt earlier came rushing back, causing Itachi to feel lightheaded, and he wondered if some spell had been cast on him. 

Nagato sat on his throne, relaxed, his legs spread out. He wore a simple black robe with deep burgundy embroidery around the lining on the cuffs and collar. “Come closer, Itachi.” 

Itachi carefully moved forward even though a part of him wanted to turn and run the other way. He didn’t like the feeling of having no control over his actions. Was it his position that beckoned him to keep taking steps closer, or was there something more at work? 

“I’ve been thinking all night what to do with you.” Nagato leaned forward, his cheek pressing further into his palm. “Earlier I gave you the chance to leave, yet you refused to take it. I would have thought you’d be eager for the opportunity to leave considering how much you miss your family.” 

“I’ve already told you I don’t plan to go back on my word,” Itachi answered honestly. Even if he were to consider the offer, he couldn’t go home a failure. He would rather die than face his family knowing that. 

“Would you be going back on your word if I dissolve you of it?” Nagato asked. “Still, this is a curious situation. I’ve had people come to me who were eager to leave or eager to stay but never someone who stayed even though they wanted to leave.” 

Itachi was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what more he could say. Even though the offer had tempted him, he couldn’t go back to his clan nor did he have anywhere else to go. He had been sheltered from the world. The priests wouldn’t allow him to leave his village out of fear he wouldn’t come back to them untouched. "This is my home now. How I feel is inconsequential." 

“Alright. If that is your decision, come with me.” Nagato stood up and took Itachi’s hand. “If you’re choosing to stay, then I would like you to keep me company for the rest of the night.” 

Itachi allowed himself to be led out of the room. On the way back through, he noticed that the guards were all gone. The halls were now empty. They were alone, and he knew they were headed to his master's private chambers. Nervousness crept up through him even though he knew this would eventually be required of him. Itachi had thought he'd be able to accept his fate without wanting to flee, yet here he was, looking for an out as Nagato led him through the halls. 

Once they reached the private chambers, the door closed behind him, and Itachi turned to face Nagato. This time he didn't look down or away. It was the only way to keep himself from running away, although, stealing a few curious glances of where he'd had to spend the night couldn't hurt. 

The room was larger than his own but not by much. The decorations were elegant yet simple. The lighting had been kept dim, but from what he could see the walls were a lighter color—cream perhaps—with deep reds coloring the cushioned chairs, bed, and curtains (which were closed over the windows). Itachi briefly wondered if the moon was out in the sky tonight. 

A small table stood next to the bed and had a tray with wine on top of it. There were only a few other pieces of furniture in the room for clothing and storage. An opening near the bed momentarily caught his attention. It probably led to a wash area. His eyes moved back towards the bed, taking in the soft-looking bedding and pillows. That was the only place in the room where any extravagance seemed to show itself, and even then it showed Nagato’s good taste. 

When the silence continued, Itachi turned his attention back to Nagato. “May I ask why I am here, my lord?” 

“Wouldn’t Nagato be much easier to say than my lord? It’s one less word to use,” A playful smile spread across Nagato’s lips. “Besides, that title is too informal here. Please indulge me this once, Itachi.” 

Itachi still felt odd calling his master by name, but he also didn’t want to make him upset. Earlier when they had spoken, Itachi felt like he had annoyed Nagato. He was here to serve and pleasure the Moon god. That was his role so that his family and clan could be blessed for the next two hundred years. Limits had already been pushed more than should have been allowed. His questions would have been considered out of line by most so he couldn’t deny his gratefulness of the patience shown towards him. 

"Alright." Itachi resigned himself to the fact that this request wasn't going to go away. 

A small smile appeared on Nagato’s face. “As I said, I’d like for you to keep me company tonight, nothing more.” 

Itachi stood up straight, noticing that they were about the same height, but his master still managed to impose an image of authority over him. “That wasn’t what I was groomed for, my l—Nagato.” 

“I’m well aware of what your priests have told you, Itachi.” Nagato sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. “Sit with me for a while.” 

Itachi obeyed and walked over to the bed, sitting down so that there was a little space between them but enough that if Nagato wanted to touch he could. Glancing over, he noticed that he was being carefully watched. It felt odd having his master's full attention on him. 

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out softly, he shifted in his seat, a bit uncomfortable with their eye contact. The Priests hadn't prepared him for this. “Nagato… how may I serve you?” 

“That’s much better.” Nagato smiled at him. “Now say it again.” 

“Nagato, how may I serve you?” Itachi’s left hand moved closer so that it rested next to Nagato’s thigh. 

“So curious about what I’m going to do with you.” Nagato took Itachi’s hand into his own. 

A warm feeling quickly spread across his body left Itachi feeling lightheaded. He couldn’t deny his attraction to Nagato nor would he try. Whether it was genuine or not, he didn't know. His master had unusual, yet exotic features. The way those eyes pierced through him only made his attraction heighten. But still his hand shook a little when felt more pressure on it. And Nagato chuckled from his reaction. 

“Why don’t we sit here for awhile.” Nagato ran his fingers through Itachi’s hair, threading out the long strands. “I like it down like this. Why do you keep it back during the day?” 

Itachi looked away. If he hadn’t he wouldn’t have been able to keep the nervousness out of his voice. “It keeps it from getting into my eyes.” 

“Fair enough.” Nagato’s hand cupped Itachi’s chin and tilted his back so that they could look at each other again. “Don’t look away. I only want your comfort tonight. Nothing more.” 

“Thank you.” Itachi leaned into Nagato, his body still slightly stiff from his nervousness. 

Nagato’s fingers massaged his head, and he finally allowed himself to relax into the touch. Only now did he realize how tired he was. Yawning, Itachi rested his head onto Nagato’s shoulder. The hour was late, and he could feel sleep tug at him. It didn’t take long for him to fall into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even tho a part of me wanted to edit more, I'm calling this simply because rewriting an older work will take too much time that I don't have. Happy holidays! hope everyone enjoys this ^^

Itachi stood in Nagato's room, near the sitting area, and waited while his master changed into his robe for the night. A few weeks had passed since he first came to serve Nagato, and every night, after dinner he had followed his master to the private chambers where they would sometimes talk or sit in comfortable silence until they both fell asleep. 

Their conversations taught him a little more about his new life and master. Overall Nagato appeared to be a kind and gracious master. Patient in ways Itachi had never expected. Not once had he been asked to do more than sit and talk or sleep in the same bed. His company seemed to be enjoyed well enough even on nights were there was little more between them than the clicking noise of the cicadas singing. 

There had been a few days when Nagato had even allowed him to spend time outside with the children, but mostly, Itachi stayed by his side, even during important meetings—which often consisted of conversations he knew nothing about. Regardless, it impressed upon him that he had an important role by Nagato's side as his Master's support by whatever means were required of him. 

Last night, though, after they had retired to Nagato's private chambers, more had unexpectedly happened. An elaborate dinner had just ended and after sitting by Nagato's side while strangers came to talk politics, Itachi had been asked if he wanted to retire. The evening had left him tired and bored so he agreed, eager to get away from the negotiations and polite talk that only served to get in Nagato's favor. 

While Nagato didn’t push the issue, Itachi had been kissed and fondled a few times. Dinner had gone well only he noticed his master had consumed more wine than usual. He felt that must have accounted somewhat for Nagato’s boldness. Still it had left his mind continuously going back to what had transpired between them to the point of obsessiveness. 

The feel of Nagato's lips pressed roughly against his had left Itachi hard and aching for more. And the way he had been touched so intimately only to have it end almost as quickly as it started had him thinking all night and today about why Nagato had stopped. Perhaps it had been too late? 

Or, Itachi wondered if he should have been more responsive and encouraging. After all, he had an obligation to his master to be honest with how he felt, and given what they did last night, he couldn’t deny he had been curious to see where it would go. Nor could he deny the pleasure that had enveloped him. 

But would the same thing happen tonight? Would he succumb to Nagato’s wants, or would they end up going to sleep? He still found it hard to read what Nagato's expressions, something he was determined to get better at so he could anticipate his master's needs better. 

Nagato came out of the wash room and sat down on the bed. “Come here, Itachi.” He motioned for Itachi to come closer. 

Itachi took off his outer shirt, folded it neatly, and set it down on the chair closest to him. He didn't want to fall asleep with it on, knowing that he would get too hot in the middle of the night. He glided across the room before carefully taking his place on the bed. Itachi sat still and waited for his next instructions. Instead of receiving them, strong arms pulled him closer to the warmth he sought. 

“Don't tense up like that,” Nagato gently demanded. “Relax and enjoy the moment.” 

Itachi tried to get his body to relax and bask in the quietness of the evening, but after awhile the silence began to unnerve him. He shifted his position so that he faced Nagato. “My lord?” 

He only received a chuckle in response. Then Nagato leaned down and kissed him, and Itachi felt a spark of pleasure flow through him like it had whenever Nagato had touched him yesterday. He had expected it to feel good. The Uchiha Priests had told him their God had special powers to make his life pleasurable and comfortable for the next two hundred years. Still, the sensation was new to him, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. 

“What are you thinking about?” Nagato’s fingers moved along Itachi’s neck and up to his right ear before stopping at the lobe and running his finger over it. “Tell me.” 

“I was thinking when you’ll ask me to fully serve you?” Itachi paused, uncertain if he was taking his answer too far by asking more questions. “And what my time with you will be like?” 

Nagato smiled and whispered teasingly into Itachi’s ear. “Ah. And here I thought you already were serving me." 

“I’m asking seriously.” Itachi knew that Nagato was trying to put him at ease, but the longer they waited to address it, the more anxious he became. 

“Always looking to the future and what will happen next.” Nagato murmured, running his fingers through Itachi’s hair. “Is that what you want, Itachi?” 

“My body is yours to take.” Itachi moved Nagato’s hand down into his lap, hoping the tightness in his pants would speak for itself. 

“I’m well aware that I could take what I want from you without any resistance. That wasn’t my question, though.” Nagato nipped and licked along Itachi’s jaw and earlobe. “How far do you want this to go, Itachi? Do you want me inside of you tonight?” he finished, dropping his voice low enough that Itachi barely heard him. 

“You make me feel…” Itachi’s body shivered from the sensations along his ear, and he tried to put how he felt into words and failed. He moved his hips forward, pushing his erection against the palm of Nagato's hand. “I’m more than willing.” 

Nagato lifted Itachi up and into his lap. “Are you now?” he teased while he touched the inside of Itachi’s thighs. 

Itachi leaned closer until their lips almost touched. His body reacted well to Nagato’s affections. The hardness between his legs ached and left him eager for more. “Yes.” 

“Take off your pants.” Nagato cupped Itachi’s face and kissed him on the cheek. “I want to see”—Nagato’s hands opened up Itachi's shirt and slid it off his shoulders, then moved down to his chest, stopping to gently pull and rub his nipples—“all of you.” 

Itachi reluctantly pulled away and stood up. His fingers fumbled a few times before he was able to undo the tie that held his pants up and then loosen it so he could pull them down. While Itachi undressed, Nagato opened up his robe, exposing his muscled body compacted into his lean frame—even though he wasn’t the most physically imposing man, his attitude and confidence more than made up for it. 

Unable to stop staring, Itachi stood there for a moment and let it sink in what they were about to do. The casualness of Nagato’s undressing hit him, and his legs shook like they would give way if he moved while his hands nervously moved along his hips. 

Nagato urged him back to the bed with a tug on his arm. “Lie down,” he commanded. 

His knees sunk into the soft mattress, soon followed by his hands. Itachi crawled to the middle of the bed, laid down, and then waited for Nagato to come to him. He felt lucky that he had managed to do so with some grace and his pride somewhat intact. 

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he wondered if he wasn’t pushing himself into this too much. He had never felt so exposed and vulnerable in his life. All the nervousness from earlier seemed to build up at once, and he didn’t move, worried that if he did, his body would start shaking again. But when he opened his eyes back up and saw the way Nagato was watching him, Itachi knew it felt right. 

“You look perfect, lying there, spread out for me.” Nagato’s hands slowly moved up Itachi’s stomach to his chest. 

Heat spread over Itachi’s body from hearing those words and Nagato’s touch. He resisted the urge to squirm underneath a blanket and cover himself up from the way he was being stared at. It was harder being the sole focus of Nagato’s attention than he thought it’d be. 

Instead of allowing his embarrassment get the better of him, he slowly reached down and touched his nipples, pausing briefly to tug on them. Even though they shook a little, his fingers continued their way down, wrapping around the base of his cock and pulling upwards. 

He leisurely stroked his hand up and down along his shaft, his eyes never leaving Nagato’s. The pupils in his master’s eyes had dilated—the lilac color of his irises looked smaller and less visible—pleasing Itachi that he was doing a good job of turning him on. Moving his other hand down lower, he pressed a finger near his entrance and a soft moan slipped passed his lips. 

Immediately, his hands were moved out of the way and set down next to the side of his body. Itachi took a deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling slowly. His normal grasp on patience was running thin tonight. 

Nagato moved closer to Itachi. “Let me do it.” His fingers lightly caressed Itachi’s erection and then gently touched his ball sac. 

Itachi moved his hips upwards and spread his legs even more, trying to get more contact and make more room. When Nagato’s hand gently wrapped around his cock, he gasped at the new sensations stimulating his body. 

It felt so much better with someone else touching him, and knowing that he was desirable to his master only enhanced the pleasure he felt. 

The stroking fast enough to excite him but slow enough to keep him on the edge of orgasm and make him crave more. Closing his eyes, Itachi allowed himself to get lost in all the attention paid to his body. He tried to keep quiet but couldn’t control the needy keens spilling out of his mouth. 

Then suddenly the wonderful friction was gone, and Itachi cried out, frustrated about the sudden loss of contact. He opened his eyes questioningly. 

“Do you want this?” Nagato asked Itachi again. “Do you fully accept to serve my every whim and desire? Because, if you say yes, I will hold you to it. There will be no turning back” 

Itachi knew that he was being given a choice yet again, which hadn’t been what he expected. Hadn’t he made himself clear enough? If he said no, could he trust Nagato to still provide his clan with strength and power? He knew the answer was a yes. Realization swept over him that knowing that was enough. 

“Yes, I’m sure I want this.” Itachi leaned up on his elbows and looked directly at Nagato so that his words would be taken seriously. “Please don’t stop, my L—Nagato.” 

The thought then occurred to him that he would have to be the one to take the initiative. Itachi got up from his spot and crawled to the edge of the bed. He let his body slip down onto his knees and opened up the front of Nagato’s pants. Taking out the thick erection before him, he lightly ran his tongue over the tip. The skin tasted slightly salty and felt warm in his mouth. He ignored the urge to pull back and get his bearings, choosing instead to slowly take more into his mouth to test how well he could handle it. 

Once he was able to get used to the feeling of his mouth being full, Itachi used his tongue to touch and tease along the shaft. It took him a moment to adjust to breathing through his nose, but once he did, he was able to steady out his rhythm. He reached his right hand down so he could grasp the bottom and hold Nagato steady. Even though he didn’t have any experience doing this, he hoped his enthusiasm made up for it. 

Looking up he watched Nagato's reaction to make sure he was pleasuring his master properly. He found that by switching back and forth between sucking and humming, he'd get a reaction. Each and every one of those moans made it worth it. Nagato's eyes were half closed—his breaths coming out in short gasps, hands threaded through Itachi's hair, holding him in place and gently massaging his scalp. 

A few moments later, his head was gently moved backwards until Nagato’s cock slipped from his mouth. Before he could figure out why he was stopped, Itachi found himself flipped over onto his back. The sheets felt cool on his back but the heat above him from Nagato’s body caused his skin to moisten with sweat. 

Nagato pinned his arms above his head and pushed a knee between his legs. Itachi shifted his hips and spread his legs open again. Even though he knew he could struggle and get out of Nagato’s grasp, the feeling of being held down and at his master's mercy excited him. 

“Stay put.” Nagato's teeth scraped along Itachi's neck, lightly digging in. “I want to finish where I left off.” 

Itachi watched Nagato reach over him to dip his fingers into the oil that lay on the small table next to the bed. Lying still, he let out a shaky breath while he waited for the inevitable penetration that he would feel. 

Nagato settled between his legs and spread them out further. When the first finger rubbed along the outside of his anus, Itachi’s hips pushed back away from it. The intrusion felt strange, foreign to him, and he hoped that it would be different once Nagato was inside of him. 

His desire to move away from the strange sensation must have been apparent because Nagato stopped and almost pulled away. 

“No, don’t stop.” Itachi could feel Nagato’s hesitance, and he understood it well. He must have seemed like he didn't want it. They could fool around and leave it at that, but he didn’t want to stop tonight. “Please don't stop. I only need to get used to it.” 

“As you wish.” Nagato’s fingers moved again, this time slower. 

It felt more erotic than before with the way Nagato’s breathing deepened and how his other hand caressed Itachi’s thigh. He resisted the urge to pull his body back when Nagato’s two fingers probed deeper. He knew that being patient and relaxing the best he could would give him a more favorable experience, but there was a part of him that wanted to get it over with like quickly pulling a bandage off of a scrape. It stung at first but slowly doing it only prolonged the sting. 

His discomfort obviously bothered Nagato more than Itachi realized. Leaning up on his elbows once more, he watched his master’s tongue lick along the shaft before gently sucking on the tip of his cock. He let out a needy moan. Itachi had never felt anything like it before. His hips tried to move upwards only to be held down again. 

Enjoying the warmth and wetness covering his cock, his eyes closed until all he could see was the faint outline of Nagato’s head. Even though Itachi wanted to watch more clearly, his body had succumbed to the pleasure. 

When he felt another of Nagato’s fingers slip inside of him, he kept still for a moment. Then Itachi moved his hips back and forth to test it out and to see how it felt having something moving inside of him. “I’m ready.” 

“This’ll hurt at first,” Nagato pulled Itachi’s legs over his shoulders and added a fourth finger. “Though, I will try to prepare you the best I can so nothing will tear.” 

Itachi’s feet bore down onto the bedding while Nagato slowly and carefully moved his fingers around a few more times before pulling them out. The anticipation left him nervous and unsure of what to do but wait. His legs were moved and bent forward so that they touched his chest and his lower half was moved closer so that he could feel Nagato’s cock brushing across his balls. 

When Nagato pushed inside of him at first it burned and felt odd. Different from the fingers yet just as intrusive. More so even. The pain felt minimal, and the inside of him had become uncomfortably full. Itachi clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to seem displeased and moved back against the bed, trying to figure out some way to get more comfortable. Their bodies both stilled once Nagato was fully sheathed in him. 

“Relax,” Nagato told him, something that proved harder than Itachi thought. “Don't tense up,” Nagato added, kissing along Itachi's neck and jaw. 

Once the strange feeling subsided, Itachi gently moved his hips forward. Nagato gasped, and Itachi looked up and did it again. Strong hands stopped him from moving anymore. He could tell his master was trying to gain control again so he patiently waited. Then they started to move. Itachi’s body followed Nagato’s movements, his breaths coming out in short gasps. The odd feeling gave way to pleasure, and his erection started to grow once more. 

Nagato’s right hand grasped his cock and started to slowly slide up and down his shaft, moving his foreskin back and forth. The sensation of having his cock stimulated along with each slow thrust inside of him drove him crazy. A part of him wanted it faster, yet he also wanted to enjoy the moment. 

Itachi cried out when Nagato pushed his legs further against his torso and penetrated him deeper. His knees and chest ached from them pressing against each other. Leaning down Nagato captured his lips in a kiss before threading his fingers through Itachi’s hair. 

“That’s it. Let me hear how much you enjoy this.” Nagato snapped his hips quicker, bearing down onto Itachi. “Sing for me.” 

Itachi gave up on unsuccessfully trying to muffle the vulgar noises coming out of his mouth. The sexual tension in his body began to build to the point where it felt like it would explode. When Nagato started moving faster, he knew they were both close to their limits. Their flesh slapping together and their short, quick breaths and moans were the only sounds resonating in his mind. 

Pleasure tore through Itachi when he came. His fingers dug deep into Nagato's back, and his legs shook. Cum splattered against his stomach, and Itachi rolled his hips downwards to get as much pleasure as he could. His face warmed at the thought of coming so quickly. but the embarrassment quickly dissipated as he watched Nagato close his eyes and cry out. 

After Nagato carefully pulled out of him. Itachi felt the warm fluid inside of him start to drip out so he shifted his legs closed, unsure of how else to stop himself from making a mess all over the bed. He let himself sink into the bed. All his energy was drained. His body ached, and while he knew he’d probably feel sore in the morning, he felt too satiated to worry about what tomorrow would bring. 

Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply, feeling the bed dip and his master leave. Soon he felt a warm, wet cloth move across his body while Nagato cleaned him off. When the wetness left his body, he cracked and eye open and watched Nagato settle in next to him. It still felt too hot to cover up. Itachi moved so that he lay partially on his side and tried to get comfortable. 

“How long will I be with you?” Itachi fingers gripped the sheets beneath him, again wondering if he was asking too many questions. “What happens when my time is up and you have another brought to you?” 

Nagato closed his eyes and sighed. “That is a long way off, Itachi. Who’s to say you won’t tire of me by then or find someone else?” 

“Is that what usually happens?” Itachi turned his head to look at Nagato. “Do they usually leave you?” 

“Sometimes, yes. Other times it doesn’t work out for various reasons. Two hundred years is a long time. You’re worrying over something that is too far away.” Nagato’s hand moved across Itachi’s chest and gently patted it. “Now sleep and be content with the present.” 

“That sounds like a lonely existence.” Itachi looked over at Nagato, unable to read the serious expression on his face. “How do you cope with that?” 

Nagato pulled a thin blanket over their bodies and wrapped his arms around Itachi. “I don’t do this agreement for my benefit, Itachi.” 

“If I stay with you will you end the agreement and keep supporting my clan?” Itachi suddenly asked. 

“Perhaps, but how do you know you’ll want to stay after that long of a time?” Nagato’s fingers caressed Itachi’s hair, and he had a thoughtful look on his face. “Many things can happen between now and then.” 

“I won’t leave,” Itachi answered quietly. “Not unless you send me away.” 

A soft chuckle ghosted across his ear. “Then sleep. Tomorrow we can take a walk in the forest.” 

Itachi closed his eyes and smiled. He had wanted to go into the forest ever since that first day Nagato took him outside and had mentioned it a couple times. But he never expected to be allowed past the garden area. After all, he would have plenty of time to all those things with Nagato. 

Snuggling deeper into the bed, he rested his head on Nagato’s shoulder and allowed sleep to overcome him, a small smile still on his lips and his thoughts on still on their walk tomorrow, for once only thinking of present.

**Author's Note:**

> repost of a fic I wrote back in 2013 for the Itachi club swap on y!Gal. I reread this and dicked around with it some and am somewhat happy with how the editing turned out. the explicit rating is for the last part of the story. 
> 
> there will be three parts to this story and I will post the rest as I do another read through and edit. enjoy! ^^


End file.
